


we'll take it over ice (tonight)

by outoftouch



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, i dont even know who dies its late and im tired, i was listening to a daydream away at midnight and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftouch/pseuds/outoftouch
Summary: it's always been tylerandjosh, until it isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to sad all time low songs in the middle of the night and started to write. i've been having a hard time lately so i decided to go back to writing my feelings.

tylerandjosh have been tylerandjosh since before they can remember, probably longer. they lived in a daydream, an infinity far from pain and suffering, far from anything at all. tylerandjosh were tylerandjosh in whispered i-love-you's and rushed kisses in out of order bathrooms and the tree deep in the woods that knew their secrets, that knew who they were, that knew the truth. tylerandjosh were tyler and josh for their families, for their friends, for their sanity. 

they were 5 and 6, and the boy in the tree, so unafraid and quiet, resistant to his mother's harried calls to get down, made josh feel like he could fly. 

they were 13 and 14, and they were tyler and josh, not quite yet tylerandjosh. they were young and invincible, untouched by reality.

they were 15 and 16, and i love you meant something for the first time. 

they were 17 and 18, and tyler and josh were tylerandjosh, hidden in soft caresses and hidden smiles.

_it was 3 am, and they sat on his kitchen floor and passed a joint back and forth between the two of them. it was 3 am, and they were stoned and in love. it was 3 am and his whole family was asleep upstairs, but nothing existed but them and the reflection of the cherry in his eyes, the only other thing that could make them come to life the way he could. it was 3 am, and they could pretend that this was who they were beyond the surrealism of the night._

they were 18 and 19, and he scratched at his wrists too hard and twitched if anyone looked for too long, and josh pretended not to notice.

they were 18 and 19, and he had journals filled with fever dreams and words that didn't make sense, and josh pretended not to notice.

they were 18 and 19, and their kisses were tinged with prozac, and josh pretended not to notice.

they were 18 and 19, and his hands were always cold to the touch, would always be cold to the touch. 

_it was 3 am, and he was asleep and still twitching, the pressure of reality leaking into their unreality, and josh found the sleeping pills. it was 3 am, and there were two extra bottles of prozac under his bed. it was 3 am, and the weed wasn't enough anymore._

tylerandjosh felt more like tyler, and josh. he lived in a haze and said things that didn't make sense, had delusions of better things, of realer things, but josh loved their unreality, lived their unreality. the kisses became less and less, the tree forgotten, reality hissing at the edges of their infinity. they were old enough to know but too young to care, and josh became reckless with his love, holding onto a past that was already gone. 

though they were no longer 5 and 6, he still made josh feel like he could fly, and fly he did. he flew until the darkness finally won, until reality and his infinity became one, until his twitches turned to stillness. he flew and he fell and tylerandjosh became tyler, and then simply became nothing at all.


End file.
